Tratie Fanfiction
by percabeth1511
Summary: Travis and Katie finally admit to loving each other after so long. what will happen when Katie's Dad comes to take her home to Minnesota i suck at summaries i promise the story will be better (DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PJO RICK RIORDAN DOES)
1. Chapter 1

**_Tratie Fanfiction_**

**Travis's POV**

"Ha, this is going to be the best prank we've ever pulled bro!" Connor exclaimed.

We had just finished setting up a prank on Katie Gardiner. We just spray painted all her strawberries blue. It took us like forever but we finally finished. We hid behind a tree as she came up the hill talking to one of the Aphrodite girls, Morgan Stewart I think her name is. Then she let out a scream.

"OH MY GODS WHO PAINTED MY STAWBERRIES BLUE!" she screeched "STOLLS"

I and Conner were doubled over laughing as she pulled us out from behind the tree.

"you are going to clean this up or so help me!" she started but I butted in

"Or so help me you'll what, smite us down with your gardening knowledge" I laughed and she punched me in the arm "ouch!"

"you're an ass" she said and Connor started sprinting down the hill

"where are you going!" I shouted

"I'm not getting killed by her. You're on your own Bro!" he shouted back I cursed

"as I was saying you _are_ going to clean this up or I will get Clarisse to make you" she stated okay that scared me

"fine" I huffed and started to pull then plants out of the ground so she could make new ones grow

"good I'll see you at dinner" she smirked and walked away. She has a nice smile even if it was an evil smirk because she won and argument.

**Katie's POV**

Ha I was proud of myself for getting Travis to clean up his prank because he never cleans up his pranks. I walked to the arena to meet Annabeth she was going to give me a lesson on fighting . . . I'm not the best at it. I walked in and saw her sitting with Percy and they were kind of making out and it was awkward for me. I cleared my throat and they both spun around looking rather flustered I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. Annabeth's hair was a mess and Percy had lipstick on his face. It was really funny actually.

"sorry did interrupt your make out session?" I raised an eyebrow

"no, no we were just-." They both started but they stopped when they realised the massive blush spreading across their faces.

"it's fine I was kidding" I laughed and Percy gave Annabeth a quick goodbye kiss and walked away blushing.

"well that was embarrassing" she said

"honestly it's fine" I reassured her

"okay, want to get started then?" she took her fighting stance and I just stood there like a right git.

After sword fighting it was time for dinner and me and Annabeth headed for the pavilion and took our seats at our tables. I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned around I couldn't help but laugh. Travis was standing covered in blue die and mud.

"yeah, yeah laugh it up kitty I'll get you for this" he said and then smeared mash potatoes on my head

"hey!" I yelled and flung mushy peas at his head then Chiron came in.

"Hey! Stop it both of you, come with me" he said taking us outside the pavilion

"what is going on with you two?" he asked

"he started it" I said pointing at Travis "he pranked me and I made him clean it up"

"so then why did you two start flinging food at each other?" he asked

"because I was getting her back for making me clean it up" Travis said

"fine both of you can do the dishes for two weeks" he said

"two weeks?" me and Travis moaned

"you're lucky it's me and not Mr D or it would have been more" he stated you will start tonight after dinner.

**Thanks I have been thinking of writing a Tratie fic for a while now cause I really ship them. So what do you think read and review please thanks xxx hey I was just wondering if anyone who reads any of my stories are from Scotland if so please tell me thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tratie Fanfiction _**

**Travis POV**

Oh great I'm stuck doing the dishes for two weeks with my worst enemy Katie Gardiner. She is the most annoying person I ever met most people just laugh at our pranks, she actually takes offense and starts yelling. I mean what is her problem. And now I'm stuck with her for two hours every night for two weeks. Great just great.

We were about to walk back inside when Chiron caught us "you two will start tonight after dinner. Meet me in the kitchen in 30 minutes" he said

"okay. . ." we both moaned

We went inside and finished our dinner I think Katie went to go get the mashed potato out of her hair. I think I better do the same. I walked back to my cabin and got changed into a clean shirt and shorts and met Chiron in the kitchen.

"hey is Katie here yet?" I asked

"yes she has already started cleaning the plates, go and help her" he said motioning towards Katie.

I walked over to her and she wouldn't look at me. "what's up? Are you mad at me for something" she looked at me as if I was stupid

"of course I'm mad at you, you are the reason we're stuck cleaning gross plates, Travis" she said still not taking her eyes off of the sink

"well, sorry" I said sarcastically

"wait" she said taking her hands out of the sink and looking at me "did a Stoll just apologize. I've never heard that before!"

"I was being sarcastic Kitty"

"stop calling me that or I'll . . .I'll" she stuttered

"you'll what?"

"I'm going to call you fluffy" she said

"fluffy? Why fluffy?" I questioned

"well because your hair is really soft and fluffy" she said twirling a piece of my hair in her figure. Our faces were merely inches apart I could feel the warmth of her breath on my neck. It was perfect and of course I had to go and ruin it.

"Erm thank you" she smiled and faced the sink again.

"we'd better get started on these dishes or we'll be here all night" she said and I nodded and started to clean too.

**Katie's POV**

I was very aware of me and Travis's close proximity. I didn't like Travis but when we were standing I felt the urge to kiss him. I know that probably sounds stupid but I have never liked Travis but every time he pulls a prank on me I can't help but get a nervous feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is. It's not anger, it's not jealousy there's only one other thing it could be and I don't want that to be true. It's not it can't be . . . . . love can it?

No it's not it's probably just a mix of emotions ranging from anger to jealousy. I don't know I've never felt anything but pure hatred towards Travis before now. This feeling whatever it is, it's definitely not hatred. I think I might possibly love Travis . . .

We cleaned the dishes for another hour and Travis walked me back to my cabin and said goodbye and went on his way.

**Thanks next will be up shortly xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tratie Fanfiction _**

**Katie's POV**

That night I and Travis both missed the whole campfire and the start of capture the flag. Great I thought me and Travis are on the same team. That is just fantastic. To tell you the truth I really didn't mind Travis but I hated Connor, he was like Travis but only double the annoying. It's funny everybody thinks Travis and Connor are twins when they really aren't there is like just 1 year between them.

Me and Travis started to head into the forest and we couldn't see anyone yet. We walked further and further into the forest and it kept getting darker until you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

"you okay Katie?" Travis asked

"yeah I'm good, the dark just makes me a little nervous" I answered

"don't worry I won't let anything hurt you" he said. The next thing I feel something punch me in the stomach.

"ouch!" I yell "what was that?"

"sorry it was me, I was trying to grab your hand to comfort you but it didn't really work. Sorry" he said snickering

"it's fine, fluffy" I say grabbing his hand.

"are you better now, kitty?" he asked cockily

"fine just fine" as I said that we heard a rustling in the branches. Travis pulled out his sword and pushed me behind him in a protective way. I grab his other hand tight so I don't lose him.

"Katie, don't move" Travis whispers

"wasn't planning on it, fluffy" I grin against his shirt even though I'm still terrified. Then Percy and Annabeth come out of the tree's holding hands and smiling all lovy dovy.

"oh man you scared the crap out of us" Travis said to Percy

"sorry, we were out looking for you two. Where have you been?" Percy asks

"Chiron is making us clean the dishes every night for two weeks" I explained

"ha bummer for you'se" Percy said

"right we better go play" Travis started but Percy stopped him

"guys, the game ended like an hour ago. That's why we were looking for you" Annabeth explained

"oh really, crap" I say

"well we better be going now I'm pretty tired" Percy said and winked at Annabeth, which he thought we never noticed.

"okay we'll see you guys later then" Travis said winking at Percy and Annabeth

They left blushing and Travis turned to me "hey do you want me to walk you back to your cabin since it's late and dark?" he asked

"yeah thanks, Travis" I said smiling at him. We walked back to the cabin just chatting. When we reached the cabin Travis.

"hey Travis, thank you for "protecting" me back there, I'm really not a big fan the dark" I said getting embarrassed.

"it's fine kitty, but no offense you need to get better at fighting" he said

"yeah I know, I'm really bad at it. The only thing I'm really good for is gardening" I sighed

"that's not true Katie, you are good at so much more" he said suddenly turning all serious

"do you really think that, Travis?" I said looking at my shoes

"no, Katie" he started " I know that"

"thank you, Travis" I said

"hey, maybe I can teach you how to fight?" he said

"really, that would be great thank you"

"it's no problem" he said "I'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at the arena at noon"

"okay, thanks again" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed then walked away back to his cabin and I went inside and went to sleep

**A big thank you to an anonyms reviewer they'll know who they are and a big thank you to "percylittlesis" thank you for your review as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it thanks read and review xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tratie Fanfiction_**

**Travis's POV**

Last night I said I would teach Katie how to fight. She is really bad at it –no offense to her- so I'm going to meet her at the arena at noon, but first breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day.

I walked down to the pavilion and most of my cabin was already there apart from Connor he is never there on time. I walked in and grabbed some cereal and juice. I was just sitting eating my breakfast when Katie walked in, and she looked amazing . . . I mean . . . uh you know what I'm not even going to deny it I kind of like Katie but it's nothing big. It's not like a crush or anything . . .

Anyway she sat down and ate breakfast. She looked over to me and smile. I felt my face grow warm I smiled back and went back to my cereal. After that Connor walked in. he was wearing pyjama trousers and a mighty morphing power rangers top and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"what's with the outfit man?" I asked

"what? I couldn't be bothered getting dressed so I came in my pyjamas" he stated

"okay, whatever"

Katie stood up and started to walk over here. Why was she coming over here?

"hey fluffy, you ready for our first lesson?" she asked. I looked at my watch and it was five minutes to twelve I totally forgot. "you forgot, didn't you" she added

"pfft . . . what no I never I just didn't um . . . realize the time . . . yeah that's it" "I tried to cover up.

"yeah right, come on Travis" she said grabbing my hand, making me blush.

We walked away up to the arena and I looked back at Connor who mouthed "fluffy?" I just smirked and turned back to Katie.

When we reached the arena, there was no-one there just us. We sat on one of the steps and I stood up

"alright you ready, kitty" I asked with a smirk

**Katie's POV**

we were sitting on the steps when Travis stood up

"alright you ready, kitty?" he asked with a smirk

"yup" I said popping the p

He started showing me all the stuff. We were fighting for a couple of hours when we stopped for a break. We sat on the wall eating sandwiches and drinking coke when a hell-hound jumped out of nowhere at us, and once again Travis pushed me behind him protectively.

"Katie, stay there!" he yelled pushing me behind a wall in the arena

"be careful" I yelled back. He gave me a cheeky wink in response

The hell-hound lunged at him and he dodged it bring his sword across its face, giving it a big gash. The hell-hound then swiped its claw and it cut his arm. He lunged at the hell hound himself and wrestled the hell-hound. The hell-hound swiped at his face and caused an gash across it. Travis quickly brought his sword down and chopped the dog's head off then he fell to the ground.

"Travis" I yelled as I ran across to him

**Travis's POV**

One minute I was fighting a hell hound and the next everything went black and all I could hear was Katie yelling my name and crying. I'm not dead I can't be I thought then everything went black completely.

I woke up in the infirmary with someone holding my hand I was still pretty groggy so I couldn't see who it was. Then I heard a voice and it made me smile and I could finally see who it was. I felt like a wait had been lifted off of me when I saw Katie's face"

"oh thank gods you are okay" she said hugging me

"well, it's nice to see you too" I said a cocky smile on my face "did you miss me?"

"oh don't get all cocky now fluffy" she said smiling at me "you've only be asleep for 2 hours" you woke up just in time for dinner and the dishes"

"dammit"

She helped me up and we walked out of the infirmary and walked to the pavilion and sat down for dinner.

**Hey guy's hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a wee bit longer. Two in one day and maybe 3 if I can be bothered to write cause I'm a wee bit** **tired sorry but hope you like it. Read and review please thank you xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tratie Fanfiction_**

**Travis's POV**

After I finished dinner I went back to my cabin to get changed because my clothes were all ripped from that stupid hell-hound. I got changed then looked in the mirror and noticed that the gash that the hell-hound gave me on my face was completely gone. That's the magic that ambrosia and nectar can do.

After I got changed I headed towards the kitchen where I could see Katie already there. When I got there she looked at me and scowled.

"you're late, Stoll" she not looking away from the sink again

"I'm sorry, I had to go back to my cabin to get changed because my clothes were all ripped because of that stupid hell-hound" I said. I did kind of feel bad for being late. Wait why should I feel bad I mean I had to get changed. Ugh that's Katie I just feel I should do anything for her or be anything for her . . . damn what has this girl done to me. I don't even really like her in that way . . . okay well maybe a little but . . . never mind.

"it's fine just please start cleaning?"

"okay, sorry" I pouted

"jeez Travis, I was just joking . . . I'm sorry" she said looking hurt

"no, no Katie it's fine . . . I'm sorry" I said

"okay let's get back to cleaning and maybe we'll make the campfire tonight" she laughed "okay fluffy?"

"okay, kitty" I said. Katie walked over to the stereo that was sitting on the counter and turned it on and played some music.

I started to dance to the music and clean the plates at the same time. Katie giggled and started to dance as well. We were dancing when a slow song came on and we stopped dancing and went back to the dishes.

**Katie's POV**

When the slow song came on, me and Travis stopped dancing and went back to the dishes. I was scrubbing a plate and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Travis holding his hand out to me

"can I have this dance?" he asked with that cheeky grin of his.

"um . . . yeah" I said reluctantly taking his hand. We danced around the kitchen laughing and singing along with the music. We stopped dancing

"Katie? Why do you call fluffy" he asked I started twirling my figure through his hair

"well, because . . . your hair is soft and fluffy. So I call you fluffy" he smiled at me amused "and why do you call me Kitty?" I asked

"well . . . it's kind of the same reason as you. You have really soft silky hair that reminds me of a kitty" he said. I raised an eyebrow "in a good way though" he quickly added.

We just stood like that for a while, I was staring into Travis's beautiful blue eyes when something didn't expect happen. He crashed his lips onto mine and we kissed for a while.

**Travis's POV**

I didn't mean to I just kissed her it felt like the right moment and I kissed her. She kissed me back for a while then she pulled away looking startled.

"Katie I'm sorry" I started but she stopped me

"I'm sorry Travis, I can't do this" she said beginning to cry and ran out the door leaving me standing there like a right git, and that is what I felt like . . .

**Hope you liked this chapter. Why do you think Katie ran off? But I hope you liked it.**

**Read and review please thank you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tratie Fanfiction_**

**Travis's POV**

I stood there and finished the dishes. I felt really bad for kissing her, I know I caught her by surprise but that doesn't explain why she ran off like that though. . .

The next morning Katie wasn't at breakfast and at noon she wasn't at the arena for lessons. After breakfast I walked up to her cabin to see if she was there. I chapped the door but no-one answered.

"Come on Katie, open the door please I . . . I'm sorry. Just please open the door I need to talk to you" I pleaded but still no answer "Katie come on . . . I . . . I love you" I said. I know I thought I didn't like her but as soon as I kissed her, something changed and I felt as if she was the only person in the world and I need to be with her. Now she hates me and I don't even know why . . .

There was still no answer at the door so I walked inside. There was no-one there it was completely empty. I walked down through the isle of tidy made beds and I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy to the amount of room this cabin had compared to the Hermes cabin. Where could she be?

I ran all over the camp. She was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to get worried. I was walking along the beach when I saw a figure sitting in the sand in the distance. It was Katie. I walked along slowly and sat beside her.

**Katie's POV**

I was sitting on the beach watching the sun go down when Travis had to come and ruin it.

"Katie, what's wrong are you okay?" he asked in a soft caring voice which I've never heard before

"no Travis, I'm not okay" I told him chocking back a sob

"then what's wrong, Katie?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you . . . I have a boyfriend" I reluctantly told him "I cheated on him, Travis. I swore I would never cheat on my boyfriend, that's what I did. It went against everything I stand for and I still cheated and I feel terrible"

Travis stayed quiet for a while when he finally asked "who?" it was a simple question but you could still hear the hurt in his voice and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Will Solace from the Apollo cabin" I told him "I'm sorry Travis, I really do like you but I feel terrible about what I did to Will"

"it's . . . it's fine Katie" he said standing up and walking away.

"wait, fluffy!" I shouted after him

"it's . . . fine Katie!" he yelled still running away. I felt terrible it's all my fault.

The next day I waited at the arena for practice with Travis but he never showed. I stood there waiting and waiting till it was time for dinner. I will see him while doing the dishes.

At dinner I was sitting eating with the rest of my cabin when I looked over to Travis. He was staring, I smiled at him but he just looked away.

After dinner I walked into the kitchen and he was already there cleaning.

"Travis, just talk to me" I pleaded

"about what Katie?" he asked angrily turning to look at me "you were the first person I truly trusted apart from my brother. I found myself starting to like you. But I tried to stop but I thought I would just let myself then you crush my heart" I just stood there and stared at him. I couldn't find anything to say.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Travis" I said

"no Katie, I'm sorry" he said turning back to the sink "let's just clean these plates and go, okay?"

"okay"

**Travis's POV**

We cleaned the rest of the plates in silence. I was mad I don't know why I was mad; I don't want to be mad. All I want is Katie to be mine and not Will's but hey you can't always get what you want.

**Hey hope you liked it this one is a wee bit longer. **

**Remember to Read and Review thank you xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tratie Fanfiction_**

**Travis's POV**

The next day at breakfast I was talking to Connor when Katie came over to me.

"hey Travis, can I talk to you?" she asked

"sure" I said standing up. We walked just outside.

"is it okay if you still teach me how to fight?"

"I don't know, Katie"

"please, you know how bad I am I really need your help"

"okay, fine I'll teach you. I'll meet you at the arena at noon then" I said walking away back to the table not giving her time to answer.

"you okay, man?" Connor asked

"yeah whatever" I answered.

After breakfast I headed to the arena to meet with Katie. She was already there waiting.

"hey!" she said

"hey, you ready?" I asked

"sure thing" she said.

We started to practice I showed her basic moves and she picked up on them easily. When we were finished we sat on the wall eating sandwiches like last time except there was no hell-hound. When I remembered the hell-hound I couldn't help but remember after it when Katie looked so relieved that I was okay. She must feel something too I know it.

"hey Travis, I'm sorry" she said

"what for?" I asked

"well for being a total douche about all this it isn't your fault, it's mine"

"it's fine Katie let's just forget the kiss ever happened, apparently it was a mistake"

**Katie's POV**

Apparently it was a mistake. That's what he said I can't get that out of my head. I don't think it was a mistake. I really like Travis but I can't do that to will can I?

"but I don't want to forget it" I whispered. Travis turned to me a shocked look on his face

"what?" he asked

"I said I don't want to forget it Travis. I can't just forget it"

"what about will?" he asked

"what about me?" a voice from behind me asked. It's not, it can't be?

"will!?" I turned around shocked. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Gods I've missed you Katie" will said

"I've missed you too" I said looking over to Travis who didn't look to happy to see him.

"hey Travis" will said

"hey will, when did you get back?" Travis asked

"just there I couldn't wait to see my Katie-cat though" will said giving me a kiss

"well I better go, I'll see you after dinner Katie" Travis said

"yeah see ya then Travis" I said and he walked away back towards his cabin.

"what's happening after dinner?" Will asked me

"oh, Travis kind of pranked me so I made him clean it up then he smeared mash potato's on my head so I flung mushy peas at him. Then Chiron gave us into trouble and we have to clean the dishes every night after dinner for two weeks" I explained to him

"okay . . ." he said

**Travis's POV**

I walked back to my cabin and lay on my bed when Connor walked in Laughing with one of our older brothers, Chris.

"hey bro, what's up?" Connor asked looking concerned "Chris could I speak with Travis alone please?"

"it's nothing" I said

"I know it's something, now spill"

"No Connor, I won't" I insisted

"YES you will" he insisted

"now Travis, you are going to tell me what's up"

"fine it's just . . . it's just Katie" I said and he stopped.

"oh" he looked at me "you know what man, it's your business. I'll just leave you to it" he said walking back outside

Okay that was weird; Connor normally pesters you until you tell him. I just decided to leave it be.

After I showered and got changed I headed out to dinner. I reached the pavilion and saw Connor talking to Katie. I wonder what that's about.

**Hey hope you liked this chapter sorry not much happened but in the next chapter there will be more. Thanks.**

**Remember Read and Review please xxxx**


	8. Authors note

**hey people i know i haven't updated in a while i have been busy with school and stuff. i'm sorry. Anyway do you guys want me to update if so please tell me i would love to hear you guys opinion thanks xxx **


	9. Chapter 8

**_Tratie chapter 8_**

**Katie's POV**

I was at the Demeter table eating my dinner when Connor came over to me

"Hey Katie, can I talk to you in private please?" he asked

"Yeah sure" I said raising an eyebrow. We walked out of the pavilion and down to the front of the Hermes Cabin before we stopped.

"listen Katie, whatever happened between you and Travis that's your business, but Travis is messed up" he said

"It's all my fault we kissed and then I told him I had a boyfriend and it went all downhill from there" I said

"Well do you like Travis, Katie and I mean _like_ Travis?"

**Travis's POV**

I was lying around in the Hermes Cabin when I heard Connor talking to someone. So I peeked out of the window. It was him and Katie, I heard there whole conversation.

"well do you like Travis, Katie and I mean _like _Travis?" Connor asked her

"No," she paused and my heart sank "I don't like Travis . . . I love him" she said and I nearly choked. She loves me but what about Will? Connor stood there flabbergasted.

"but what about will, don't you love him?" he asked. Connor knew I was listening

"of course I love will but Travis is so sweet and kind and so darn cute . . ." she said in a quiet hushed voice

"you need to tell him"

"I . . . I know but what if he rejects me, Connor I can't handle it"

"trust me he won't reject you" Connor said giving her a hug

"thanks Connor I'll talk to Travis when doing the dishes" she said walking back to the pavilion and Connor started to come in here . . .

**Hey fan-people I know it's been a while but I've been really busy with school and stuff and I know this chapter isn't very long but I hope you like it thanks xxx**

**Remember . . . don't stop reviewing . . . . I love hearing your opinions it helps me write thank you xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tratie chapter 9**

**Travis's POV**

When I realized Connor was coming in here I jumped onto my bunk and pretended like I was asleep

"Travis you can stop faking it, I know you're awake, and I know you heard every word of that conversation" Connor said sitting on the bunk across from me.

"Does she really mean that or is she just saying it?" I question sitting up to look at him

"She means it, how can you not see that she loves you Travis" he said looking me straight in the eye

"I don't know it's just I don't deserve her, she is perfect in every single way and I'm . . . I'm me"

"Travis, you listen to me and you listen good, you do deserve her and she would be lucky to have you. So go up to the pavilion and face the fact that Katie love you, man" he said sternly

"Okay, okay fine I'll go" I said standing up and walking out the door

I walked up to the pavilion and took my seat just in time for doing the dishes. Everyone started clearing out of the pavilion and it was just me and Katie standing alone in the kitchen.

"Travis?" I heard her whisper

"Yeah?" I replied

"About what happened . . . I'm sorry" she said standing facing me. She was so close I could feel her warm breath as she spoke

"It's okay" I said about to turn away.

"No, Travis listen to me," she said pulling me back "Travis I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way but. . ."

She didn't get a chance to finish before I crashed my lips onto hers giving her a sweet kiss

**Katie's POV**

He kissed me, Travis Stole kissed me I couldn't believe it I stood there in shock to what just happened.

"I love you too Katie you won't believe how long I've wanted to tell you that," he said grabbing my cheeks "but what about Will" oh crap I forgot about Will

"I don't love Will I love you" I said looking him straight in the eye

"Good!" he said grinning "now let's get these dishes done shall we" he said giving me another peck on the lips

The next day Chiron called me to the Big house, I hadn't done anything wrong but I was still worried.

I walked in and Chiron was sitting in the living room "ah miss Gardner, there is someone here to see you" he said motioning towards a doorway. In the doorway stood the figure of a man that I hadn't noticed when I first walked in.

"Katie how great to see you dear" the man said walking slowly further into the room

"Dad . . ." was all I could say

"I'll just leave you two to it then" Chiron said rolling out of the room

"Yes don't you recognise your own father" he said with a grin

"what are you doing here" I stuttered

"why, I came to take you home to Minnesota"

**Hey sorry for not updating I will be on more sorry**

**Remember . . . don't stop reviewing . . . **

**Thanks bye d bye **


End file.
